wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dumbo
please don’t steal my coding! aesthetic tunes D U M B O i already am lost. that's why i came out here; to find myself. Dumbo is my personal sona, please refrain from editing or taking anything on this page, this includes grammar or spell checking, this I can do on my own terms. However adding categories is fine. he x they • sea x ice x sky • writer x artist • istp-t Moving from the busy suburbs of the SeaWing kingdom to the small town near the deserts of the SandWing kingdom, Dumbo has never considered his life too interesting. That is true, everyday is the same, get up, go to school on his computer, eat, maybe go somewhere, play for awhile, go to bed. Perhaps there are some changes now and then, but other than that, no changes are made to this schedule. He fears this'll be his life for a long while before moving out sometime not very soon in the future. But being completely honest, the tribrid doesn't really mind this bland life, as long as there is some joy in it, he's happy. a p p e a r a n c e A dragonet, small and curvy and usually holding a friendly smile or neutral frown upon their snout. They are most commonly known as Dumbo, although you'd only be able to get their name if it was written out to you on a piece of parchment. For, they aren't usually found at many public events, unless that is a farmer's market, someplace where they can blend in with the crowd. But at a glance, they'd appear just a off-colored SeaWing and weird-looking horns. Well, that's what they've considered themself too so that it what they are,,, in a way. Dumbo holds misty blue mainscales with slight tinges of silvery overcoating their body, to make them appear somewhat shiny in certain lightings. You may consider their mainscales misty blue, or perhaps a slightly greyish turquoise. Anyway, what can be said about them is simple, they're a weeb who sticks in the background, talking to their brother rather than socializing with new dragons. Like anyone, they're a typical introvert, nearing to having almost no public appearances and even then, most don't notice them. Dumbo has this forgettable face, short snout, lanky build, big ears, there's nothing abnormal or in other words noticeable about them. Diamond shaped scales pad their spine, running down it to their tail tip, yet not touching their head, for these scales start at the base of their head and the scruff of their neck. Having said that, these scales are sky blue to a light turquoise. A darker shade of their mainscales to that point of showing up runs in hurried brushstrokes upon the top of their head. This is followed by two frills, curving into membranous arcs, this is followed by horns of a deeper shade of mist blue or grey turquoise. Appearing rather curvy, moving slightly downward before curving dramatically upward at the ends. Their build is rather lanky, stocky and somewhat tall, if you are to compare them to a 14 or 13 year old. To put it simply, you can easily overlook them in a crowd which makes them even less noticeable. This is put to their liking, being immersed in a sea of dragons that no one would think twice of looking at. Usually they slouch slightly, shoulders sagged and head held slightly downward. Dumbo's wings are considerably large compared to the rest of them, but overall, they're much longer than they are wide. The membranes of their wings are distance ocean blues with hastily painted misty silvers and greys on the undersides. These are splattered rather messily and while the overcoat is mostly that of ocean blues. Dumbo's eyes display hidden excitement, remaining a strong grass green with dark grey-blue pupils. Remaining oval shaped or rounded, they are neither small nor large, rather medium rare and normal-looking. Their sail is, small but long and it does remain true to being short, with shorter downward arcs. This remains a fine misty white-blue and follows similar colors with their underbelly. There is but one thing, one may notice that they lack luminous patterns upon their body. This is the only main feature that one could confirm they're not fully SeaWing. One may notice the fin running down their front, ending before their hindlegs, instead of curving inward, it spreads out in an outward arc. This is of the same coloration as their sail, a nice ice blue to near bleach white that is but the only unusual thing about them. That is, if you exclude their scale colorations and the shape of their horns. It would seem that Dumbo carries of distant scent of the ocean and that of pen ink and upon touch, their scales remain cold. They lack webbing in between their talons, yet still some of the membranes can be seen near the base of their talons. Having said that, the SeaWing is completely normal, thank you very much. Nothing interesting whatsoever. p e r s o n a l i t y They could describe themself in one sentence. A stupid, good for nothing dud with no sense of purpose or importance. They've never associated themself to someone who is good, for they have too many bad counterparts, they're stubborn as heck, snappish and easily irritated and maybe even selfish. Honesty isn't their thing when it comes to describing their feelings, if of course, they are willing to even share that with anyone. And Dumbo's quite pessimistic and fairly rude. While this is hidden behind the scenes, some of these parts show themselves in public now and then. Who would've thought that their entire personality could be summed up in one paragraph, because for certain, this is who the tribrid is. Due to low self-esteem, they don't have much confidence in themself and for the most part, they find themself nothing more than one speck on Pyrrhia, nothing special. Dumbo is prone to being way too hard on themself, pressuring themself to do everything perfect on the first try, perhaps they're a bit of a perfectionist, they aren't quite sure. Usually they come to disregard any good things about themself, no matter what others say, this goes with their terrible self-esteem and pessimistic nature. The tribrid has considered themself an ambivert, yet they still limit most socializing due to being a bit awkward and stupid in some conversations. For the most part, they stick to talking with good friends of theirs and their older brother, Harp, and for that, they don't have too many irl friends. However, even if they are a bit rocky in their ways, they still have a remaining softer side, that shows around those they care about. Mostly, they act considerate and playfully annoying, often times trying to purposely annoy their friends in a humorous way that makes them laugh. Sometimes they act quite similar to an annoying younger sibling with close friends. They like being around others that make them laugh and feel comfortable being themself and while they might not seem like it, they can be rather friendly, speaking in a carefree, awkward way with a small smile on their snout. Even then, they're not entirely sane from what they've considered of themself and for the most part, they can be embarrassed easily in public and tends to want to fade into the background. This is mostly because Dumbo lacks self importance and despises doing awkward things anywhere, whether in public or in private. On some occasions, they may come off as sarcastic and is willing to take a stand for what they believe in, even then it's not too often, for they refrain from speaking much of their mind. They do have some manners, for they are able to say please and thank you, it's one of the only good things about themself, so it seems. In most situations, the tribrid's mood can change fairly quickly, adding to them being easily annoyed and frustrated. Despite being happy at the start of a certain situation, it can just as easily change to frustration or sadness. Although not frequent, the dragonet may sometimes have mood swings like these. Dumbo has come to notice that they don't even understand their own emotions, which has caused them to not be exactly truthful on how they feel or what their opinions are but they could really care less about, usually they just disregard their opinions on most topics. On typical occurrences, they push those who wish the help them away, for they don't really want to talk about their feelings to others, even then they wouldn't be speaking the truth. Despite a rocky interior, they appear rather bored on the outside but nevertheless friendly until they speak. Upon chatting with another dragon, they are prone to not watching their volume which comes to them speaking rather loudly. This is especially so when talking to close friends and their older brother. Some consider them weird or abnormal and really who can really blame them for it is the truth, Dumbo is a strange figure, although they may not always seem or even be aware of that. Others say they're lonely which they can't help but admit is not as all true, they like being alone, attachment isn't really their thing. The closest they get is friends. Very young dragonets are something they don't get along well with, especially immature ones, they just plain annoy them, but even then they're a bit immature themself. Dumbo is prone to comparing themself to others, usually when it comes to art and the only thought that sticks in their mind is that they're not good enough for to them, practice doesn't really seem to make perfect. Procrastination to them is a guilty pleasure and certainly something they do a lot of, so much so that it becomes worrisome. With that comes a certain laziness and can be considered in some cases dumb. Additionally, they'll set themselves to completely unnecessary, petty tasks of organisation in files to get out of doing certain things, or in some cases, just to kill time. Dumbo has a certain love for music, especially so when it's from the video games they like to play and even from the ones they don't. Nevertheless, music is an important part of their life, heck they listen to it everywhere, when they're working and while sleeping. Their playlists are almost limitless, they love so much, mostly in the genres of techno pop, soft jazz and techno in general. Rather, music has become almost an obsession to them, when in private, they tend to sing along casually to music, something they don't usually do in the presence of others. When it comes to popular games, they usually lose interest in them or don't talk about it as much, this happened to two of their favorite games, Hollow Knight and Undertale. Speaking of which, surprisingly the only time they really show true grit and focus well is when playing games or watching movies (well maybe not showing grit, but that's besides the point). It also seems to help them not dwell on the bad thoughts, usually they're too focused on what is happening in the shows they're watching. But overall, who would really want to be around someone like this? For there is nothing good about them, they're not a lighthearted, kind dragonet, but more of a snappish and / or rude dragon. Even then, Dumbo can be a nice friend to have around. h i s t o r y Everyone has their stories, bold and interesting with heroes traveling through mysterious lands, struggling to reach their goal. That is, if you lived in a fantasy book, Dumbo's backstory has never been so tasteless, not complemented by any spices. Life started for them in a nicely made town in the suburbs of a slightly modern day SeaWing kingdom with their older brother, Harp. Their parents, a former marine biologist and a banker, soon moved elsewhere, to a small countryside, island village placed somewhere in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. It was dubbed with the name Hope, although Dumbo never really understood why, but it did have a nice ring to it. For the most part, the reason was so they could get closer to their mother's parents so she can take care of them, but it was additionally a lot quieter. After a few years, they were enrolled in Hope's local school for the first couple grades and during that time frame, Dumbo began to write stories followed by art and while both were equally terrible, they liked it at the time. They were always determined to be like the authors they listened to in all those books, yet they never seemed to make it there, not even today. After years at public school, the tribrid was dragged out of it to go to a simpler (and to them at the time better) online school at home. When they left, they don't believe they were missed, they never really made a single friend at school and if they did, they don't remember them. a b i l i t i e s no. they're absolutely useless. p h y s i c a l When it comes to their abilities, Dumbo isn't exactly the best, for the best they can do is all sorts of useless things. The best of their capabilities is just typing fast, however if this is considered an ability or not is up for questions. This is, really, the only thing they're good at, so it seems. Even then, they still have some advantages,,, probably. The tribrid is commonly known for scratching and play fighting, while they haven't learned much about self defense or fighting in general, they do have some actually slightly useful capabilities. Even if Dumbo were to have any actually interesting physical abilities, they don't show them too often. The tribrid has a knack for walking fairly fast and whilst running, they can go at a mild speed, although it is nothing too impressive, really. This is similar with their swimming skills when put into the situation, at least they can swim at all. Following this is rather fine drawing capabilities, much like anything else, it's not impressive and rather on a disappointing scale. From Dumbo's pessimistic nature, they find that everyone is better than themself and therefore that prevents them from ever improving too much. The most unimportant factor of their physical capabilities would be that to read fluently backwards. They're nothing unique. t r i b a l They're considered a slightly disabled SeaWing due to their distant SkyWing and IceWing blood, which weakens most of their abilities, but overall, they're just a normal SeaWing. Their most common ability is that of night and underwater vision or in simpler words, Dumbo can see clearly underwater and at night. However, those two abilities aren't put to much use, although I suppose their night vision is used sometimes when walking around in the dark, looking at the stars. But when it comes to seeing clearly underwater, they don't have much use for it, they don't go swimming too often. But even then, it's still good to have around whenever they really need it. Following this is an ability to hold their breath for an hour or two, similar to that of a MudWing's, much like the rest of their powers, this was weakened by mixed tribes in their bloodline. This ties in with their capabilities of seeing clearly underwater and they work talon and talon with each other. Although Dumbo again, doesn't use this ability too often, they do have the ability to do so, like mentioned before, the tribrid is more or less an inferior SeaWing, not as cool as a purebred, but they make do. Usually they stay underwater for a few minutes when they're given the chance to swim somewhere nearby in the small town of theirs, so it doesn't really matter, they don't even seem to mind. m e n t a l Their mental abilities aren't much. Dumbo has no impressive standards, they don't have much of a good attention span, usually leading to them getting distracted from one task to work on another a before long, they almost forget entirely of the other tasks at hand. There's just one piece of their mind that keeps them on track, but they usually don't listen to it. Additionally, they have a bit of a poor memory, the only "impressive" thing about this is their remembrance of dialog for their favorite tv shows, Gravity Falls and Steven Universe, which they tend to blurt out while working. While Dumbo may not remember the entire thing, they can recite almost the entire episode that they've watched an extensive amount of times. Usually remembrance of things that occurred long ago happen to come into view at the most random of times, so they're not completely lacking of memory. Everyone in their family tells them they're smart, but Dumbo being Dumbo, they don't believe them, in reality, they only have the intellect of any dragon of their age. This is similar with their mental math skills, while nothing impressive, it's good they're able to do it at all. The tribrid is quite clever in their ways, especially when it comes to video game fights, in which they make up their own tactics for beating bosses and in some cases, even try to predict what the enemy is going to do next. Although there are no additions to their mental abilities, or to say the least interesting or impressive. The tribrid isn't a sight for sore eye, but more just another SeaWing in Pyrrhia. Yet that doesn't seem to bother them, in fact they welcome it, blending in with the crowd is one of their specialties. w e a k n e s s e s It's probably the thing they can fill out the most in other than their personality traits, if you couldn't tell from what was displayed in their abilities section, Dumbo is filled with weaknesses. Of the most unfortunate, they aren't capable of flight, despite having wings, but that still doesn't stop them from dreaming of flight, to one day fly away into the clouds, away from their troubles. Additionally, they're not the best at fighting, then again they aren't prone to engaging in fighting ever, more just play fighting with their dog. Possibly one of their greatest weaknesses would be in their low self-esteem in which gives them zero confidence in standing up for themself and due to being pessimistic as well, they always see the worst outcomes of most events. However, when it comes to playing games, they have some spunk, an ability to get their tasks done. More often, Dumbo imagines things that aren't actually there, sees things that don't exist and hears things that were never said, their mind starts confusing what is real with what is fake. Often times, it's seeing fast-moving black dots in the dark which they easily assume for spiders. This makes them quietly yelp out in alarm, for it is already known that they fear spiders. The tribrid doesn't think highly of this, it makes them feel like they're going a bit insane, although it was mentioned in their personality that they weren't entirely sane. Yet the worst of all is their habit of procrastinating and while being additionally forgetful, they usually take a long while before finishing something that they don't really want to do. Either that, or their motivation plummets, which can happen quite quickly. On some or most occasions they refuse to speak to anyone, they shut down completely to the world around them when under a lot of pressure and / or stress, on some occasions they'll cry. Having said that, Dumbo doesn't do well under a lot of pressure. They may have tendencies to worry or even become paranoid when it comes to illnesses or doing something wrong. This worry often times makes them shy away from either the situation or place, fearing they would accidently do something wrong. additionally they are a minor perfectionist and can be a little hard on themself most of the time, striving to do everything perfect on the first try. While they are good at staying up, the tribrid isn't so good when it comes to waking up early, for most of the time, they are quite tired. r e l a t i o n s h i p s I guess you could ask for your sona or alt (not both) to be yeeted into the relationships, uh, if we've had a good conversation. p a r e n t s positive w a l r u s father a fine relationship with him. although they don't share too many interests with one another, they do sometimes enjoy his company while other times he can be draining. but all the same loves him and generally respects him. t w o f i n mother often acts rude to her, they don't talk too often and when they do, either she's helping them when they're in a good mood or she's scorning them for something they did during a bad day (almost always). likes talking to her and showing her stuff they do on the wiki, but also sometimes watches steven universe with her too. they introduced her to that interest of theirs. h a r p very positive he always was able to make them happy, despite the fact that sometimes they can get a little cheesed off at him, they don't like that he's worried about them though, believing he should focus on his own life instead of theirs. dumbo enjoys playing video games at his side, that usually being earthbound, fun times. they usually like to remind him of all the stupid things they did when they were younger. they're annoying, too, being the younger sibling but he always comforts them when they're down, something they can't help but appreciate. While their older brother may come up as a great annoyance to them, always picking on them and making them play dumb games with him, their relationship is positive nevertheless. They like his company more or less and is actually quite glad to have him around to talk to. It would never be admitted by themself though. s i m b a very positive If anything should Dumbo consider this dragon, other than a sister, is one of their best online friends in the world. The tribrid really likes talking to Simba and would find her quite relatable and incredible, they don't really know how to explain their feelings towards her. More or less, they love her a lot and find her one of their best buds that they could ever possibly have. They like that she cares so deeply for animals and is willing to stand next to her to defend them too, for both the reason of making her happy and because they want to protect them just as much as she does. Dumbo has come to consider their lion friend a sister, yet still wonders if she'll become disappointed in them. If anything, they enjoy her company and can't help but smile everytime they chat with one another. To them, Simba is quite a sight and finds her art amazing and finds her a bit of a role model. They take some inspiration from her, and would consider her incredibly talented and imaginative, one of the many things they like about her. A feeling of gratitude is given to her, for she's one of those who they feel safe to be themself around, but they still have some uncertainties now and then. It's just, they want to keep up this friendship with her, but they're afraid they'll blow it somehow, they want to stay her friend, for they enjoy talking to her quite a lot. For right now, Dumbo is there for her and tries to keep her happy through their long conversations, it always makes them feel warm inside to make Simba feel better and are willing to do anything to make sure that is achieved. Usually, they code and draw for her, trying their best to make their art look good, anything for their friend. In short, they love her dearly as a sister and as such she's one of their best friends and wiki family. They'd do anything to make her day brighter and in saying that, Dumbo cares deeply for her. m i s t y positive Of course, they've talked for quite awhile and they've developed a fairly positive relationship with one another, they just hope they can keep it up. Altogether, they enjoy the company of this excitable SeaWing and find it quite fun to watch her keep the chat alive with activity. Dumbo finds Misty nice to be around, for they enjoy having someone other than themself starting the conversation. They consider her a cool friend of theirs and they hope to learn more about Star Wars so they can chat with Misty about it. More or less, they like her a bit, however they probably need to talk a bit more in chat for them to better understand her likes and dislikes. The tribrid finds her funny sometimes, and finds her relatable with the fact that they both like tragedy. They just hope they can keep up this friend relationship with Misty, for they find her cool and fun to talk to and don't really want to start to lose friends. But they do find her ideas pretty neat, colorful and imaginative and while they haven't exactly developed too much of an opinion on her, Dumbo does believe these ideas could be a topic they could talk about in the future. It's fun to have the SeaWing around and they feel she's like them in a few ways and well,,, they're just glad to have someone who they can relate to. Misty, to them, is a nice dragon who is way better at starting a conversation with someone than they are and they hope to get to know her better in the future and stay her good friend. a r i positive They've just started talking to one another, but from their current mile-long conversation they've developed a positive relationship with her. For one, they find her incredibly interesting and kinda inspiring, for they adore her capabilities of developing characters so well. Dumbo has come to respect her and hopes to keep up a good relation with her since she's pretty cool as far as they're concerned. Although there is still a lot they don't know about her, they'd like to keep talking to her and see what road it goes down, because she's generally fun to chat with. The tribrid considers her a friend, certainly a good acquaintance for the time being, but they hope to get closer to Ari and find some other interests. It all really began when they came to talk to her on her message wall and now they don't know how else they would have been able to meet this incredibly figure. Both Ari and Dumbo seem to be victims of similar interests and tastes in music, for they both love Owl City and now she seems to be helping them get into Sleeping At Last. Really, she was the one to formally introduce them to the artist and now they hope to chat with her about it a bit more. For the most part, they'd have to say she's certainly someone they'd like to get to know better in the future. But for now, they'll just continue to chat about their common interests and see how it goes. e s s e n c e very positive Dumbo has come to respect this dragoness, as both a good friend and an inspiration to them, honestly, they've found her quite admirable and gifted writer / coder. It's just,,, they are honoured to be addressed by this amazing dragon and hopes to one day be much like her, sharing her coding skill and writing capabilities. Not only is she incredible in her abilities, but in general, they like chatting with her, finding her humorous and for the most part just plain amazing and friendly. The tribrid is by far awed by her creative ideas and tastes in music. If anything, they'd consider Essence one of their best friends on the wiki, with a love for chatting with her. This all started when they welcomed her to the wiki, giving her some art in the process and they don't know how they'd be able to meet her and view her creative ideas any other way. For some time now, Dumbo has seen this spunky tribrid as a bit of a role model, someone they kinda want to be in the future. She's certainly a dragoness of many talents to them, an amazing writer and coder, and overall, they're glad to have met this fine character on the bumpy road called life. They definitely would love to keep being her friend for a very long time. t r i v i a * named after the dumbo octopus because i thought it would be a cute name to give my sona * was originally going to be named wisteria or solstice, but both names were taken so i went with the better name, dumbo * considers himself a seawing, pretty much everyone considers him one upon a first glance, but he does have some relation to skywings in his horn shape and very distant icewing blood in his scale coloration * loves giving his friends gifts either because he's bored or thinks it's the least he could do, he likes making others feel good and hopes only for the best wishes to them * has the attention span of a headless scavenger and cannot stay focused on one thing for too long, talks a little too much as well * always feels like he's letting everyone down and constantly wonders when the ones he's friends with will become disappointed in him * music tastes include soft jazz, chiptune electro wave, christian, video game soundtracks and techno pop * prefers demiguy pronouns for explainable reasons, mainly because they make him happy but also because he doesn't feel at all female * probably has a minor fear of both spiders and being a disappointment, however these are self-diagnosed, so he isn't quite sure right now * has a bit of a stammer when he talks, that is, sometimes * slogans are "gotta love the originals" and "i dunno" * has more friends online than he ever did offline, now his computer is his best friend g a l l e r y Sona Gay.jpg|a little doodle i did of him. original appearance concept. Dopey Boi.png|current infobox by Pumpkin thank you, very much!! It's Raining Somewhere Else.jpg|verglas Screenshot 2019-07-04 at 5.49.41 PM.png|fangirl, thanks, he's so cute :D DumboRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb, thanks! 1F0D30B8-64CB-44B8-AF26-8DDD35EC135B.jpeg|lacey, vvvv, he looks so cute and innocent, thank you so much!! BAF9E567-E2A4-414E-A467-C15C0A6A9C02.png|by wolves heart, thanks dude, he looks quite the dearest >:3 Origins.png|random art of dumbo. by me 5aa2254ff70547e.png|more art of him by me 1CCB6A6C-6EBD-478F-987C-9B5C85141E9B.jpeg|by sakura! thank you, he looks adorable! <3 Dumbo.png|some cool art by moonwatcher, tysm! 415595919025d7a.png|cosplaying as rhodonite. what has this world come to. Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.57.59 AM.png|an awesome christmas present from fangirlingsohard, thank you!! <3 <3 Triforce dumbo.png|it's triforce time babey. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Merchant)